Digimon Cross
by Vickie1
Summary: When a girl starts playing a Digimon online game, she gets more than just a Digimon, she's IN the game. Now she needs to find a way back home and to do that, she needs all the help she can get.(They should have a catergory of Digimon in the game section)
1. Entry 1: The Other Side

**Digimon Cross  
**By Victoria Chastan

_Disclaimer: Owns nothing of Digimon World except human characters and places. Feel free to kill me if I did make something that's already been done. --;_

Entry 1: The Other Side 

**Unknown document  
Unknown place  
20th Wednesday May 2007  
12:00 AM **

_………Processing Database  
………Processing Access Code  
………Input Password:  
………Access Granted  
_

_Virus Release Countdown in 12 hours……_

"Perfect…."

* * *

**Kamilla's diary  
Main Guard Street  
21st Thursday 2007  
11:00 AM **

I don't know how all this happened. But I do know when and why. It wasn't supposed to be like this. It was supposed to be a normal online game like any other. Why I was dragged into this in the first place was because my friends were the ones who dragged me off my feet. It wasn't something that I didn't want to do. I didn't need to be forced to this store that were selling these new games. I did, however, need something to spice up my summer holiday. I guess you might call this a solution to a problem of boredom.

I don't know how all this happened. But I do know and . It wasn't supposed to be like this. It was supposed to be a normal online game like any other. Why I was dragged into this in the first place was because my friends were the ones who dragged me off my feet. It wasn't something that I didn't want to do. I didn't need to be forced to this store that were selling these new games. I did, however, need something to spice up my summer holiday. I guess you might call this a solution to a problem of boredom. 

"Come on, Kamilla!"

"Sheez! Are you a slowpoke or not?"

My friends, Sebastian and Lacey, were on the other side of the street where the store was. I had to wait for the lights to turn green before I could cross. That was when Lacey went off without us, too eager to get her starter pack.

Why did I say starter pack when this was an online game we're talking about? Simple, the game IS a starter pack. Each pack has one different creature that you'd need to use in this online game. With that creature, you can battle other creatures and capture them to be part of your team. Only five can be added to your team. The goal is to collect badges from four gyms and win the tournament in it. Once you do, you're known as Digimon Zero Champion. The game is called Digimon Online Virtual. It was the only game that has spread throughout the whole world. Already I've heard it had been shipped to over 40 countries last month. Not only that, almost every kid in my block had bought it just before the summer just started. Talk about something being consumed like McDonald.

Sebastian and I have just entered the store. Oh, if you want to know about me, okay then. I'm just an average 14-year-old girl. Make that a tomboy. I may look like a girl with long black hair and dark brown eyes but I like to do things like play sports, play games, do daring tricks on roller blades and do some climbing. My mom says I'm always restless.

I brushed off the smoke from my jacket, shirt and pants. And to make it better, my brand new shoes had smudges on it. I just bought them yesterday!

Lacey, who was already combing the shelves, is most likely the only girl I know with an attitude problem. But she's a nice girl. Ready she is on both inside and outside. She has her blond hair bind in pigtails, which makes her look pretty with her blue eyes.

Sebastian is the smart friend of ours. It's not because of his glasses hiding his green eyes that give that kind of character. He's smart on computers, games and test papers. He helps us out when we have problems on those three things. He looks also cute with his red hair but I think Lacey likes him a lot. Never admits that though. But I just know she likes him.

"Well, what are you two standing around for? Start looking for your packs!" Lacey cried with a smirk.

Lacey can be sometimes energetic. So we went off looking. I took one particular shelf and began looking.

I had just one problem.

There were just too many packs with too many Digimons that I liked most. I mean I have loved Digimon since I was very young. I didn't know which to pick. I wanted to pick Agumon but there was powerful Guilmon. I wanted to pick Demi-Devimon but there was wicked Gazimon. I wanted to pick Crabmon but there was the lovely Floramon.

I asked myself this question. WHICH ONE SHOULD I CHOOSE?!

There had to be a million to choose. I could see that Sebastian was choosing between Terriermon and Gomamon and Lacey was already buying Biyomon (since she favors that cartoon character's Digimon a lot). I was still thinking of what to choose.

Just when I turned around to look at the next shelf, this grown-up in a jacket knocked me right off my feet. I think I pushed a pack, had a Clearagumon on it, off the shelves. I could have sworn too, that the man dropped something on the ground.

"Sorry," I apologized but he just took one of the packs on the ground. I wondered what was all that about.

I picked up the pack that was on the floor. I found out it was the pack he dropped. He might have taken the wrong one. I hurried to give it back but he'd left already. I don't know whether he'd also paid for that.

I examined the pack. It had a strange creature that I have never seen before. But the name, I heard it from a Digimon cartoon. Wonder why it had the same name.

It was a bear, kind of like one of the Care Bears, only looked like it can pack a punch at anyone. Its fur was gray. It had a cap, like mine, onlyit wasblue andhad the words "BEARS" on it.Its other accessories werelots of blue belts.

It was called Kumamon.

It looked cool. Thought maybe the guy would come back to get another one of this pack so I went to the cashier to buy it. Besides, it looks different from the other Digimon.

"Whoa," Sebastian gasped. He had chosen Terriermon and bought it. "That's one cool-looking Digimon."

"Looks weird," Lacey muttered. "Well, hurry up. I want to download this and start playing!"

"Hey, I need to pay first," I said.

The old clerk at the cashier looked a little disturbed when I showed him the pack. "Are you sure you want to buy this?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

He gave me this hard-core stare, looking at me deeply.

"…Nothing," he said and took my money.

The next thing when we were about to leave the store, I heard the old clerk say, "Good luck. You're need it when you cross over to their world."

It sounded creepy. I wondered what he meant by "cross over to their world".

Who were "they"?

* * *

**Kamilla's diary  
Chiyuko Street,  
Block 2, #24-12  
21 Thursday 2007  
11:45 AM**

I finally reached home to get the game installed. Sebastian said that we should download it quickly and meet online. About 12:10 PM, we had to meet together in this game. I wanted to hurry because I didn't want to be late again this time. Luckily, I had my roller blades with me.

My mom was in the kitchen, making her famous hot buns. She's a chef in a restaurant downtown. My dad isn't around anymore. He died four years ago.

My elder brother, Jay, wasn't around too. He's at a game company oversea. The same company that made Digimon Online Virtual. Haven't heard from him though for quite a while.

I said hello to Mom and raced to my room. I quickly switched on my computer and placed the disk from the pack into the CPU. This time, I'd show my friends that I wasn't not a slowpoke.

While the download was occurring, I was reading the manual book. Pretty neat, the book was. I never knew how many Digimons there were.

It wasn't long before the download was finished. The game came up, showing a movie first, then the start page. I couldn't wait that I even forgotten to take my shoes off. I pressed "Start" and I was in.

…Well maybe not entirely in. I had to insert a name for the account. Should have seen that coming. The only name I could think of was "Kai" for short. "Kam" was my second choice but it sounded like "Jam".

"Kamilla, time for lunch," my mom called me.

I never realized how fast time went. I only had fifteen minutes left. "Coming in a sec, mom."

Maybe I could eat fast and then come back before my friends would come online.

Then, the strangest thing happened when I was about to go to the kitchen.

I heard a tapping sound.

Like someone knocking on a glass frame.

And it was right behind me.

I turned. I saw my Digimon, Kumamon.

And it was knocking on the screen in my computer.

Was this another movie for the game? Then the next weird thing happened. It talked to me.

"Kai! Help me!"

My ears might be something wrong. I could have sworn I heard it call my account name. And the speakers were off! How could it talk without the speakers?

Kumamon turned away from the screen. His little gray eyes struck wide and he ran away. Out of nowhere, a huge monster, a monster I knew to be Cyclonemon, appeared. But it was red instead of yellow. Like a different Digimon that I have never seen.

The next thing I knew, I was watching Cyclonemon cornering Kumamon, who was now protecting Baby Digimon behind him. Botomon, Punimon, Nyaromon, Yuramon, they were all frightened. Beside Kumamon, defending them was a Gatomon.

This all looked too weird. What was weirder, this was looking real to me. What was going on?

I felt...this wasn't a game anymore. This was more than just a game.

I hurried to my keyboard. I didn't know what to do but I had to do something. I just couldn't let my Digimon die so quickly before I could meet my friends online. I tried everything the manual said when in a battle but nothing worked. The disk might have been spoiled when it was dropped.

The Cyclonemon raised up its huge claw, ready to squash the Digimon to mush. They braced themselves. And I couldn't do anything.

"Stop right there, you big bully!" I yelled.

The Cyclonemon stopped and looked around. I think he heard me yell. Okay, that was weird.

Suddenly, in the middle of the screen, a window popped out, saying "Are you ready to help the Digimon World, Kai? Y/N".

This was something new. Of course, the manual book didn't say there would be this sort of question.

Even though, this was all just a game, deep down, I knew I wanted to do something. I didn't waste a minute. I entered "Y" and the screen glowed.

Before I knew it, I was sucked into the computer and that was all I can remember.

* * *

**Kamilla's diary  
Bios Plains, Digimon World  
21 Thursday 2007  
12:01 PM**

Everything was black. But I heard noises. Mostly crying. And something stunk too! Ugh! Smells like someone never even brushed his teeth. It was enough to frighten the dead away.

"Yuk! Why don't you use mouthwash? Your breath stinks!" I shouted once I opened my eyes. Sunlight blurred my eyes. Since when did I go outside?

A foul breeze blew into my face. I slowly looked up and found myself facing with the red Cyclonemon.

Only it was big. It was real. It was breathing down my neck.

AND IT WAS ABOUT TO SMASH ME WITH ITS ENORMOUS FIST!!!

I screamed, jumping to my feet and running away, just in time to avoid the punch. The ground shook, bringing me down. I felt pain. This was real, very real!

"Are you okay?" I looked up. A small Torikararballmon asked if I was okay.

I was far from okay. That Digimon was talking to me!

The Baby Digimon cried. Gatomon dashed up, with claws shielding them. Cyclonemon was ready to harm them, calling me a "puny human".

"Bear Fist!" A powerful punch drove right at Cyclonemon's cheek from Kumamon, who might have jumped from the rocks above. The Cyclonemon drew back, holding its bruised cheek with its other hand.

"Leave us alone!" Kumamon yelled, holding up his fists. He looked badly hurt.

"Shut up!" Cyclonemon shouted back, hitting Kumamon with its huge fist. I watched Kumamom crash into the side of the cliff. I gasped in shock.

"Cyclonemon, leave us and our inn!" Gatomon hollered.

"So what? You Digimon always help the humans like they're your best friends. I hate humans! That's why I'm going to crush your precious inn and this human too!"

"No!" Kumamon yelled. He got up painfully. "She's...she's my tamer!"

"Tamer?" Cyclonemon then laughed hysterically. "Humans will only take us as fools. They are pathetic and weak betrayers. Now... I'm gonna blow you away!"

It opened its mouth and light gathered within. It was going to prepare its Hyper Heat, its technique.

Ever since I arrived here, I felt so many things. Fear, pain, helplessness, and most of all, anger. This was all real and I wasn't going to sit there and watch my Digimon die!

I picked up a rock and flung it at Cyclonemon. That stopped him from performing his deadly ray.

"Hey, ugly! How despicable you are!?" I yelled. "You think humans would treat Digimon badly? I don't know what you're talking about but I'm not letting you hurt anyone! So back off or else!"

Cyclonemon's face was so close to me that his breath could almost suffocate me. "Or else what, human?"

"Or else I'll fight!" I gripped so hard on the manual book, that was still in my hand.

Suddenly, a light shone from my hand. I looked down. The manual book was being swallowed up by the light. Before my very eyes, it was changing into something. Into a little mobile that looked alien. Or what looks like a cool watch-like mobile.

"Hey!" Gatomon called me from behind. "Use that DNA Digivice to help Kumamon!"

"Huh!? ...A-Alright!" I somehow knew what to do. Like the knowledge was in my head. The screen on the DNA Digivice, which was sort of rectangular shape, glimmered. I reached out and instantly pulled out a strand of what I think was data from a computer.

"DNA Digivolution!" I shouted. The strand connected to end, turning into a ring. As if I was in the baseball league, I pitched the ring at Kumamon and he was suddenly covered by the ring of light.

"Kumamon Digivovle to..." In the midst of everything, Kumamon changed. Or should I say Digivolved. In his place was a large blue grizzly bear, first standing on two, then on all four. It wore spiked gloves around its killer claws. It gave one mighty roar. "Grizzmon!"

It was a sight for sore eyes. I have never seen such a strong Digimon ever!

"Lighting Slash!" Grizzmon hollered. His claws charged up with electricity and he fired those at Cyclonemon, frying him up.

"Curse you! Hyper Heat!" Cyclonemon charged up its technique and shot a laser beam of heat. However, Grizzmon jumped, missing the beam

"What?!" Cyclonemon yelled in shock.

"Whirlwind!" Grizzmon landed onto the bare ground and let out a blast of wind right at Cyclonemon. That took it off its feet and sent it flying to the sky, never to be seen or to bother anyone again.

Grizzmon was then covered with the same light again and he changed back to Kumamon. The ring of data flowed to the DNA Digivice on my hand.

The Baby Digimon cheered with joy, bouncing to Kumamon and saying how great he was in battle while he laughed and scratched his cap sheepishly. Gatomon was relieved it was over.

I, on the other hand, fell on my knees, too stunned to say anything. I was only thinking of one thing.

Where in the world am I?  
_**

* * *

Vickie: Okay, done this chapter. Hope everyone likes this fanfic I made. Thought of it while playing Digimon World 3. Hopefully, Digimon 4 will come out soon. **_

_**Coming soon, Entry 2: Guilmon, Playtime.**_


	2. Entry 2: Guilmon, Playtime

**Digimon Cross  
**By Victoria Chastan 

_Disclaimer: Owns nothing of Digimon World except human characters and places. Feel free to kill me if I did make something that's already been done. --;_

Entry 2: Guilmon, Playtime  
  
**Kamilla's diary  
High Stream Inn, Bios Plains  
21 Thursday 2007  
12:42 PM**

I might have been mad at that time. Maybe I was dreaming. Maybe this was all just a bad dream. It had to be. I kept on pinching so many times until my arm was sore. It just had to be a nightmare!

So where was I now? Well, Gatomon and Kumamon led me to this inn called High Stream Inn. I guess it got its name because there was a stream next to it, twirling and whirling in midair.

I have got to wake up.

Inside, the inn was quiet. It had no one inside but a few more Baby Digimon. They were joined by their friends and soon enough, the little ones were talking about the fight against Cyclonemon. A few more began chatting to a hairy Digimon called Jijimon. He looked up, which I don't think he could see with his hair covering his eyes and walked up to me.

"So, is this human Kumamon's Tamer?" he asked.

"Yes, Jijimon," Gatomon replied.

"She even has the DNA Digivice," Kumamon cried, holding up my hand and showing the watch.

"I see... What is your name, human?" Jijimon asked kindly.

"Her name is Kai," Kumamon replied for me as I was still speechless.

"Kai, I believe you might be wondering why you are here. But it's quite strange. Humans coming here should be in Imperial City to get started on their quest. It is not the first time a human has cross over to the Digimon World."

That snapped me into reality. "I-I'm in the Digimon World?!"

"Of course, Kai. Why do you look so surprise?"

But I always thought it wasn't real! It was only a cartoon, right?

"Gatomon, would you make some tea for our guest? It'll be a long story," Jijimon said.

"Sure," Gatomon said with a nod.

"And the babies need their afternoon nap."

"Oh, can we stay and listen, please? Can we? Can we?" the Baby Digimon cried up, bouncing up and down in disappointment.

"Now is your afternoon nap. So off you go," Jijimon ordered kindly. The Baby Digimon moaned loudly but went to their playroom as they were told. Jijimon then walked over to a small table. "Sit down, please."

Kumamon and I went to the table and sat down on the floor. Gatomon then served the tea to us and sat beside Jijimon.

"Now, as I was saying, you are the first human to cross over without the equipment they use in Imperial City. And you obtain what you have on your wrist there, the DNA Digivice," Jijmon said.

"Wait. What do you mean the first? And what's this city? What's this watch? And who are th-?"

Bonk!

Jijimon hit me on the head with his staff. I yapped in pain. "Hush. Those questions will be answered one at a time. Now, they happen to be your kind, human tamers, of course."

"Imperial City is where humans cross over to our world and get their first Digimon and DNA Digivices," Gatomon said.

"DNA Digivice is the enhancement of the Digivolution of your Digimon. Also, with two different Digimon, you can DNA Switch them to become one strong Digimon. Oh oh! Now that's something all the Tamers love to do here," Jijimon chuckled.

"Wait, you mean to tell me there are people around?" I asked.

"Of course"

I was saved! If I could find people, maybe they could get me back to the real world.

That was when I realized something. Mom. She might be worried sick about me by now, wondering where I had disappeared to. I had to get back so she wouldn't worry. She almost had a nervous breakdown when my dad died. She even cried uncontrollably when Jay was leaving home.

"This will be most exciting for you," he laughed again. "Most tamers here are trying to become the Digimon Zero Champion. Weird title if you ask me."

"Jijimon," I called. "Is there a way to go back to my world?"

"Hm? What ever do you mean?"

"I...left something back there. And I'm worried that if I leave my world for too long, well... I just need to straighten things out back there. So is there a way?"

"Of course," Gatomon replied. "All you need to do is go to Imperial City. The humans there can take you back. Imperial City is where Tamers start and end."

"One question. How come there are people here in the Digimon World?" I asked. "I thought this was all just a game...from my world, that is. No one told me anything about this."

"That's because no one here wants to yet. The humans have only started to build a world where humans and Digimon and stay in one place. From what I heard, they are having problems later that it is unsafe for newcomers to come," Jijimon said. "A lot of Virus-type Digimon have been acting strangely. They usually don't cause too much trouble here."

"Was Cyclonemon acting strange too?" I asked.

"I think so. Cyclonemon does hate humans, but he would never go against us Digimon just because we are friends with you," Kumamon said.

"Too bad. If new Tamers, young children, are not to cross over soon, these young Digimon will be most disappointed," Jijimon said.

"You mean, those Baby Digimon are for tamers?" I asked.

Jijimon nodded. "They are raised here before they set off to find their tamers in Imperial City. Kumamon had just digivolved before you came here."

"It's still quite strange."

"What is, Jijimon?" Gatomon asked.

"If no one can cross over, Kai shouldn't have as well."

That's right. How come I was here?

"This is just a theory but if you could come here without coming into Imperial City, then maybe others like you might end up in places all over the Four Sectors. Peculiar... We even had two of these youngsters leave, claiming that their tamers had arrived already."

"I tried to stop them but they'd left already," Gatomon explained.

I wondered if Sebastian and Lacey also crossed over. I hoped not. But then again, knowing Sebastian, he'd be too excited to be in the Digimon World for real.

"What are the Digimon that just left?" I asked.

"Biyomon and Terriermon," Gatomon exclaimed. That gave me a shock. I knew that it could be a possibility that my friends are here. Those two Digimon are supposed to be theirs.

"So what's really going on here?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe the humans in Imperial City have the answers," Jijimon uttered wisely.

"Well then. That's where I'm going. I do need to get back to my world and also find out what's going on here. If something is happen to the Digimon World, then I'm going to find out what."

"A brave one, you are," Jijimon. "Since your journey is to Imperial City, you'd best be prepared. There are Wild Digimon and danger everywhere."

"Actually how far is this city?"

Gatomon pulled out an old map from a shelf next to the table and unfolded it. She pointed to a box in a large plain area. "This is where we are and here..." I watched her claw waggle far until it reached to a place surrounded by an ocean, a forest and a mountain. "Is Imperial City."

I was shocked. That looked like it'd take a month or two.

"It will take you three weeks to get there. If you include the danger."

"Three weeks?!" I wasn't sure if my mom could last that long.

"Don't worry, Kai," Kumamon said. "With me around, we can get there faster."

For a little bear, he had so much determination. I smiled. "Thanks, Kumamon."

"Now, you two should get some rest. Your journey will start tomorrow morning," Jijimon suggested, getting up and walking away.

* * *

**Kamilla's diary**  
**Bios Plains, Digimon World  
****21 Thursday 2007  
****1:13 PM**

After that and Gatomon showing to my room in the inn, I went off out plains, looking around with Kumamon. Turned out that Kumamon was my Partner all along and had been waiting for me in the inn for a very long time.

"Kai, is this yours?"

"Yeah. Thanks Kumamon."

I wasn't the only thing that got sucked through my computer. Partially, whatever sucked me into this world also sucked a lot of my stuff from my room. And most were helpful too. So far, on our search on finding my stuff, Kumamon and I found my bag, some clothes that became dirty from the dust in the plains, my fingerless gloves that I got from Dad on Christmas, my cap, the Swiss knife that Jay kept away in my room so Mom wouldn't find it, a pair of mini-binoculars, some matches that I took from last night's restaurant dinner, my roller blades, my diary of course, and last but not least, my mobile phone.

But the connection wasn't working so calling home was out of the question. It was good that I got all this stuff for the journey.

I wore on my cap reversed and my gloves on.

"Thank goodness, these stuff were lying around. If something had taken them away before we'd found them, I don't know what to do next," I said. "Is that all we found, Kumamon?"

"I think so... Huh?"

"What?"

"Is that yours?"

I looked up to see a strange red Digimon holding what appeared to be my armband. My FAVOURITE armband. It was Guilmon and it was wearing it on its right claw.

"HEY!" I yelled. "That's mine!"

It ran away. Kumamon and I chased after it. It was fast. Kumamon was fast too. And I had to watch them run fast while I stopped to get a breather. Man, Digimon could win the Olympics. I wondered if I'd ever get my band back.

"Help!" I heard a cry. It came from a dead tree. Or came from a Baby Digimon that was up in the tree.

"What the heck are you doing up there?" I yelled. "What's more, how did you get up there?"

The Baby Digimon, which I think it's called Chikomon, just whimpered.

"Hang on! I'll get you down!" I quickly grabbed a branch and climbed up. Thank god for rock climbing. I grabbed Chikomon in my hand and climbed back down, where I placed Chikomon on the ground. He was still sobbing.

"Just what in the world were you doing up there?" I asked.

"Wanted to show them..." he sulked. "Wanted to show the other baby Digimon that I could be a strong Digimon!"

"Let me guess... The other Baby Digimon were making fun of you? Is that it?" He nodded. I felt like some teacher talking to a kindergarten. "Listen, climbing up trees could make you strong. But that's reckless. You have to be strong in another way. Like my dad always said... To be strong is to have a big heart. That's all. Now come on. Stop crying. No one likes a sourpuss."

He stopped crying and soon enough, he gave a small but steady smile. "Now you'd better get back to the inn. Meanwhile, I gotta find Kumamon and get my band back."

That when I realized something. I was without my Digimon and he was after the Guilmon alone so that meant that we both were vulnerable without each other.

"Kumamon!" I screamed, running as fast as my legs could carry to find Kumamon. I found him five minutes later, standby against the Guilmon. He looked as if he was out of breath.

"You!" I yelled. "Give me back my band!"

"Yeah. It doesn't belong to you," Kumamon yelled.

"No. Guilmon found it. Guilmon keeps it, slowpoke" Guilmon said, sticking out its tongue at Kumamon.

"What?" Kumamon growled. "I'll show you!"

Kumamon fired a couple of punches but amazingly Guilmon dodged them all. He was a quick reptilian Digimon.

"Come on, Kumamon. He may be quick but you can take him down!" I cheered.

Kumamon kept on shooting his claws but Guilmon kept on dodging. No wonder Kumamon looked so tired.

"Pyrosphere!" A ball of fire gathered up in Guilmon's mouth and he let it out powerfully. Kumamon jumped aside, missing the fireball.

"Bear Fist!" He charged after Gulimon, throwing a dominant punch but that too missed Guilmon. Kumamon was strong and Guilmon was strong too. Like they were equal rivals.

There had to be some way of winning this battle.

"Nyah-nyah!" Guilmon hollered, pulling an eyelid and sticking out his tongue. "You can't hurt Guilmon!"

"I would if you'd hold still!" Kumamon yelled.

Yup, definitely like rivals.

"This isn't going anywhere," I muttered.

I could have sworn I felt a breeze pass by me from behind. Not only that but a small round blue thing bounced up and caught on Guilmon's hand.

"Chikomon?!" I shouted, shocked.

"Give back her band!" Chikomon cried.

"Get off of Guilmon!" Guilmon yelled, trying to shake him off.

"Now's my chance!" Kumamon whispered loudly and dashed up to Guilmon. "Bear Fist!"

"Alright!" I yelled, expecting a victory.

This time, his technique drove right at Guilmon's cheek. However, Guilmon used his free claw and drove that into Kumamon's face! I stood there stunned, my jaw dropped. Chikomon, whom had fallen off, stared at them surprised.

They both fell, defeated. Oh my gosh, they were equal rivals!

"This is ridiculous," I said.

"Are they okay?" Chikomon asked, having jumped off Guilmon's claw.

"I'll...get you for that!" Kumamon moaned.

"...Not if Guilmon beat you first!" Guilmon groaned.

"Yup, they're okay," I said, feeling not amused.

A loud roar was heard from far, followed by a buzzing sound. That got louder and louder. Before we knew it, a large monster came to us. A very LARGE Kuwagamon was flying towards us!

"Run!" Chikomon and I dashed away as it landed with a loud thud. I was thrown over by the great gust its wings gave. Chikomon cried out as he was flung about...and about to fall down a cliff. "Chikomon!"

Unexpectedly, Guilmon and Kumamon quickly scampered to their feet and ran towards the cliff. Both clutched to Chikomon's tail and pulled him up together. I sighed with relief.

Until I heard the Kuwagamon trot towards me.

"Kai!" Kumamon yelled. I dragged myself away.

"Kumamon, get ready!" I shrieked. "DNA Digivolution!" A light glistened from the DNA Digivice watch. I reached out and instantly pulled out a strand of data. The strand connected to end, turning into a ring. I pitched the ring at Kumamon and the ring of light swallowed him up.

"Kumamon Digivovle to...Grizzmon!" Into battle, Grizzmon, the big grizzly bear jumped in before Kuwagamon.

"Lighting Slash!" His spiked claw charged up and aimed at the Bug Digimon. Right smack at its jaws.

I gasped. It was still standing. The Lighting Slash didn't affected it. That was because of its hard exoskeleton. It lifted up its long claw and hurled it at Grizzmon, throwing him at the rocks. He slammed hard against the wall of the rocks and hung there, struck and hurt.

"Pyrosphere!" A blast of burning fire hit at Kuwagamon's eye, scorching it. Guilmon was fighting, too. Kuwagamon, which was looking annoyed, rose up its claw and was about to fling Guilmon away. I darted, pushing Guilmon away, just as the claw hit the earth. We avoided the assault.

It then propelled it wings, giving a massive gust. The dust clouded everywhere. Chikomon hid behind a rock to keep away from the dust storm. Kuwagamon flew into the air and spun in big circles, then faced Grizzmon. It was going to do an aerial attack.

Grizzmon looked at me. I nodded. I had a plan.

"Scissor Claw!" Kuwagamon yelled, its jaw pincers snapping. It dove down, ready to finish Grizzmon.

"Grizzmon, quick! Whirlwind!" I ordered quickly.

"Whirlwind!" Grizzmon hollered out a roar and soon, a powerful gust of wind blew at Kuwagamon. The Bug Digimon hung on in midair, against the twister. But it wasn't enough to hold against Grizzmon's technique. Its wings grew tired and Kuwagamon was blown away up high to the sky, to be gone forever.

"Alright!" I cheered. Chikomon bounced up and down happily.

Grizzmon then glowed, surrounded by the ring of light and in that place was Kumamon, de-digivovling. The ring of light came back to the DNA Digivice. He fell from the rocks and panted tiredly with a smile.

"Kumamon, are you alright?" I cried as Chikomon and I ran to his side.

"Yup," He said.

It was soon we heard the sound of steps fading away and we wheeled around to see Guilmon disappearing behind the rocks. Kumamon tried to get up but I stopped him. I knew he would go after Guilmon to get my band back. But I told him it wasn't worth it. And what's more, Guilmon tried to save us.

* * *

_**Vickie: FINALLY!!! I've finished entry 2! So happy!!! Took me quite a long time to get it down. I also had to edit over my first entry. Now let's get on to the reviews. **_

_**To Takumi, thanks for pointing out the mistake. Spelt that word wrong. And thanks for your review! Hope you'll like this chapter!**_

_**To Dragon shadow1, Gazimon is gonna be used by Lacey and not Kamilla. Sorry about that. And yeah, I could use Bearmon but I think as I remembered Bearmon is the Baby Digimon for Kumamon, from the cards. But in case readers mistake Kumamon for the one in season 4, I'd wrote down his description and that Kamilla has seen season 4 in TV, so it's not in this world. Thanks for your review, Dragon shadow and Dorumon! Maybe I can add you as a character in this fanfic since there's a chance kids besides Kamilla crossed over into the Digimon. **_

_**Kumamon: I wouldn't mind fighting against Dorumon!**_

_**I had a feeling you're say that...**_

_**To babymega3000, thanks for your review!!!**_

_**Coming soon, Entry 3: Troublesome Rivals**_


End file.
